Multi-speed power transmission typically comprise gear sets that may be selectively engaged or disengaged to provide various power transmission paths between an input shaft and an output shaft. Engagement and disengagement of different gear sets may be achieved by operating an actuator to move a member, such as a synchronizer, back and forth between engaged and disengaged positions.
Gear shifting in multi-speed power transmissions in high-load applications can cause damage to driven devices in cases where gear shifts occur suddenly. There is a need for improved gear shifting mechanisms. There is a particular need for such mechanisms that are useful in large capacity transmissions, such as industrial power transmissions, in which larger travels of a shifting member may be required.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.